This invention relates generally to a holder for securing flexible rectangular sheet materials of varying thickness, weight and composition particularly to such a holder that can support sheets of fabric art such as quilts, tapestries, rugs, blankets, cloth banners, flags and similar objects for display in a generally vertical manner.